Une erreur qui vaut cher !
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Ayase jeune étudiant à l'Université rencontre celui qui va changer sa vie à jamais Couple : Ayase-Kanou


_Blabla de l'auteur : Salut à vous je vous amène un nouveau OS. N'ayant plus de correcteur je suis désolé pour les fautes  
_

 _Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi._

 _couple : Kanou - Ayase (_ **HOMOPHOBE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN** _)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Une erreur qui vaut cher**

Résumé : 

Ayase, jeune étudiant à l'université, rencontre le directeur de la banque ou il a ouvert tantôt un compte, et cet homme passant une épreuve difficile abuse de cet innocent. Seulement voila. Ce que le jeune étudiant ne sait pas c'est que le directeur de la banque n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Il l'a connu il y a bien longtemps et en est tombé fou amoureux. Sans jamais ne lui avoir dit. En même temps dire "je t'aime" à un parfait inconnu n'est pas la meilleure des approches.

 _C'était un matin d'automne. Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement chantonnant un petit air mélodieux au soleil levant. Dans une chambre, au coeur de la ville se trouvait un jeune blond encore endormi emmitouflé dans sa couette. Et tandis qu'une douce brise entrait dans la pièce, ce jeune blond soupira dans son sommeil et serra son ours en peluche._

8h00 : _BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BI..._

 _Fichu réveil ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il sonne au moment le plus crucial de son rêve ? C'est vrai ça, ne pouvait-il pas sonner 8 h plus tard ? Il fallait que ce soit toujours au moment ou il allait découvrir le visage de son amant. Il y avait de quoi être frustré dès le début de la journée. Passé cette petite frustration, notre séduisant étudiant sortit de son lit pour se diriger comme un automate vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche n'attendait que lui._

 _L'eau perla le long de son corps fin dessinant ses courbes dans une sensualité à en faire fondre un coeur de glace. La vapeur de l'eau chaude donnait un voile de fumée blanche qui se forma juste au niveau de ses hanches cachant comme fait exprès la partie la plus intime de son corps._

9 h 00 : _A y est. Il était fin prêt pour commencer sa journée. N'ayant pas court ce matin-là, Ayase, décida d'aller ouvrir son compte épargne dont il reculait la date échéance depuis déjà deux semaines. C'est une fois dans les locaux qu'il ressentit une boule au ventre. Le stress montée à vitesse grand V lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un bain de foule. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce jour-là à la banque il y avait énormément de clients. Et tandis qu'il essayait de garder son calme quelqu'un le bouscula le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le jolie blond ferma les yeux attendant le moment propice ou son derrière heurterait brusquement le sol, mais fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le retenir. Il ouvrit ses prunelles et l'azur rencontra deux iris_ _marron_.

\- Tu vas bien ? _Demanda l'inconnu en voyant le jeune pas encore remis de sa stupeur._

-... Euh... Oui... Je crois... _Répondit Ayase se redressant ensuite rapidement._

 _Et tandis qu'il s'inclinait pour s'excuser et le remercier, le plus vieux passa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Cela stoppa net le blond qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Reprenant contenance il demanda à l'adulte s'il pouvait l'aider car il avait rendez-vous avec le DRH de la banque mais avec le monde il ne voyait pas à deux mètres._

-Tu as de la chance. Je suis celui que tu cherches. Tu dois être le jeune Yukiya avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ?

-Oui... En effet.. Je... Je m'appelle Ayase Yukiya...

-Allons dans mon bureau on sera plus au calme.

 _Le jeune blond soupira de soulagement de pouvoir s'éloigner ainsi de la foule. Quand il entra l'ambiance de la pièce semblait apaisante. Rien ne sembla le choquer non plus quand la porte se ferma le plus discrètement possible derrière le directeur._

 _Après quelques échanges verbaux et la paperasse finit le jeune blond fit son plus grand sourire à l'homme qui se dressait devant lui. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit le coeur en fête vers son petit studio non loin de l'Université. Il avait encore son sac de cours à préparer et à manger quelque chose histoire de ne pas avoir l'estomac vide l'après-midi. Surtout qu'au vus de son emploi du temps cette dernière semblait chargée. Une heure de chimie avec en plus un DS CoF 2, suivit de deux heures de sport avec un professeur qui ne laisser pas de répits à ses élèves. Ceux-ci appeler leur professeur de ce doux surnom de Crocodile-en-rute. L'après-midi se terminé par une heure de biologie dont le jeune Ayase avait horreur. Après un soupir il prit donc ses livres dont il avait besoin et ensuite prépara son repas._

 _Les cours passèrent lentement comme à leurs habitudes et quand 17h30 sonna le blond soupira de soulagement. Enfin le Week-end. Il pourrait souffler tranquille et aller se flâner le long des rues regardant avec envie les boutiques sans pour autant entrer à l'intérieur. Il préférait de loin aller dans un bar, ou l'ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous. Ce fut donc dans cet endroit précis que ses jambes le menèrent et il s'assit devant le comptoir demandant un jus de fruit au barman. Au bout d'un long moment il remarqua qu'à côté de lui pleurant dans sa bière se tenait l'homme qu'il avait rencontré au matin. Et c'est avec hésitation qu'il osa demander. :_

-Euh... Vous allez bien... ?

 _L'homme se redressa et croisa le regard azur qu'il avait pu contempler longuement le matin même. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, le brun racontant sa sombre histoire au plus jeune, et ce dernier l'invita à faire un tour au lieu de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Le plus vieux accepta puis ils partirent marcher dans un parc histoire de changer les idées au DRH de la banque._

 _Au soir le brun proposa au plus jeune de terminer la soirée chez lui, et le blond ne se doutant de rien accepta avec un sourire. Le DRH de son vrai nom Kanou Somuku, verrouilla discrètement la porte d'entrée quand son invité fut entré. Il le conduisit ensuite au salon ou il lui proposa de boire un dernier verre, et après plusieurs tentatives arriva à le faire monter dans sa chambre pour soi-disant lui montrer quelque chose._

 _Sans ce douter de quoique ce soit, le blond le suivit et sans comprendre il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit du plus vieux mains liés par l'emprise du brun qui était déjà entrain de lui ôter ses vêtements. Il lui supplia d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas drôle du tout, mais le brun n'écouta pas et continua de le déshabiller. Quand le plus jeune se retrouva nu il déglutit de peur, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, et cria presque de terreur quand il sentit la langue chaude lécher son téton droit, puis une paire de lèvres entourant ce bout de chair le suçant jusqu'à le durcir. Le brun fit pareil avec le téton droit du jeune blond puis descendit le long de son corps laissant une trace humide et chaude sur la peau de sa "victime". Il prit ensuite le temps de caresser le membre du plus jeune avant de le prendre en bouche faisant des mouvements sensuels. Ayase sous les actes de son agresseur trembla de peur et n'osa plus bouger. Il était tétaniser par ce qui allait arriver et n'arrivait même pas à hurler à l'aide pour qu'on vienne le tirer de là. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de le dissuader de continuer quand il sentit d'abord un doigt puis un deuxième entrer dans son orifice pour le préparer à recevoir autre chose de bien plus gros. Il avait peur mais n'arriva pas à se dégager de l'emprise de son violeur. Car oui il en était sûr maintenant il allait ce faire violer ce soir dans cette chambre avec cet inconnu qui lui avait semblé sympathique au début. Quand le moment arriva ou il sentit le membre de l'homme déchirer ses parois pour s'introduire en lui, Ayase hurla de douleur et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour finirent sur l'oreiller. Kanou n'attendit même pas un bref instant et commença à remuer en lui faisant crier de douleur le blond qui essayer en vain de le repousser. La douleur l'empêcher de respirer convenablement et il cru en mourir. L'instant lui parue infini et c'est quand le brun se retira enfin de lui après y avoir laissé sa semence, que le jeune blond se recroquevilla en boule pleurant et tremblant de ce qu'il venait subir. Pas une seule fois il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant prendre un peu de plaisir. Plusieurs jours plus tard après cette nuit douloureuse, Ayase ferma son compte en banque en envoyant un courrier, ferma son dossier d'inscription à l'Université, et après un mot d'excuse à sa mère, se suicida dans une rivière après avoir avaler pleins de médicaments ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène qu'il avait subit. On retrouva son corps deux semaines plus tard entre des feuillages et sa mère crue mourir de douleur quand on lui demanda à la morgue d'identifier le corps de son fils._

THE END.

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais je l'ai écris comme ça sur un coup de tête. J'espère que vous avez aimer malgré tout ^^


End file.
